mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Alberto Clemente
Don Alberto Clemente (1897-1951) was the founder and Don of the Clemente crime family. History Background Alberto was born on July 15th, 1897 in Sicily. After killing a Palermo police captain for his uncle Silvio in 1920, he fled to Empire Bay. There, through his uncle's underworld contacts, he eventually made big money smuggling liquor during Prohibition. He was approved by The Commission to start his own family in 1929. Though powerful, Clemente's gang is still seen as second-rate by the other families in Empire Bay. This is mostly due to Clemente's crooked business practices, even by mob standards. Rise The Vinci-Moretti War significantly weakened the Vinci and Falcone Family's, giving Clemente the opportunity to take over some of their businesses, which gave him more power but lost him respect. At some point, he welcomed the son of his late associate Silvio Tomasino, Henry Tomasino into his family and gave him the position of Soldato in his family. Clemente eventually bought a stake in Sidney Pen's Empire Bay Cab Co. in the late 1920s and began laundering his bootlegging profits through the company. The two fell out when Pen opened a distillery in Sand Island in 1939 and refused to give Clemente a piece of the action and threatened to use the evidence of his illegal activities. He ordered Sidney Pen to be assassinated, however it failed which resulted in the deaths of the assassins and Pen increasing his security. In 1945, he ordered another hit on Pen through his Caporegime Luca Gurino by assigning Vito Scaletta, Joe Barbaro and Henry Tomasino to attack Pen's distillery, which resulted in both Pen's death and the distillery burned to the ground. He and Luca tried to charge Vito and Joe 5,000 dollars each to become made man in the family. Drug Business After discovering Carlo Falcone's drug business, he tried to muscle his way into the business to earn more profit. In 1951, Clemente called a Gang summit at the Empire Arms Hotel, an opportunity used by Carlo to assassinate Clemente and his family's top members. Vito and Joe (now members of the Falcone crime family) were sent to kill Clemente. They sneaked into the hotel, where Clemente was holding a family meeting, wearing custodian uniforms and fake mustaches. Once they reach the floor the meeting was being held on, they were instructed to clean the room that would be used for the meeting, giving Vito and Joe the perfect opportunity to plant the bomb they had with them. Once the bomb was planted, they made their way to the roof, where they disposed of the Clemente guards there. Once they were done dealing with the Clemente thugs, they went on the window cleaning platform and made their way down to the outside of the meeting room to finish attaching the wires to the bomb. On their way up, the bomb detonated early, while Clemente was in the restroom, killing everyone in the room except the Don. Vito and Joe give chase to Clemente, leading to the parking garage; and killing many of his gangsters along the way. Once Vito and Joe get to the garage, they discover Clemente and his men murdered Marty, angering Joe. Death Vito and Joe then chase Clemente. Eventually, Joe is able to kill the driver of Clemente's car and gravely wound Clemente. Joe, angry over Marty's death, gets out of the car and walks up to Clemente's window. He then states that "This is for Marty", and then empties his Thompson 1928 into Clemente. Mission Appearances Mafia II *The Old Country *The Buzzsaw *Room Service (Killed) Joe's Adventures *Cathouse Personality Clemente is considered a bully, ruling his family by fear in contrast to Carlo Falcone's modernized approach and Frank Vinci's traditional approach. Even one of his most loyal members, Luca Gurino, seems to fear the man as seen in the mission The Buzzsaw where Clemente slaps him to make sure Luca won't fail and lie to him. Family *Silvio Clemente (uncle) *Paolina Ongaro (mother) *Roberto Clemente (father) *Nora Toniolatte (sister) *Fabiano Clemente (son) *Christina Clemente (niece, possibly) Influences Alberto Clemente could very well be based on Albert Anastasia, who was notorious for 'selling' membership into his family, just like Clemente did. They also have similar looks, were both known for their violent temper, share similar first names and were mob bosses in the same period of time. Trivia *He is 5'11" and 160 lbs. *He lives in a large mansion in Highbrook, which can be seen if Vito and Joe don't stop his car in time. *Clemente's forced exile after killing a Palermo police captain is the similar to Michael Corleone's forced exile from New York after killing police captain McClusky in the 1972 film the Godfather, although for Clemente its the other way around. *His birthday is 2 days before Henry Tomasino's. *Vito told Leone Galante that he never met Clemente, but he did see him when he was yelling at Luca at Freddie's. However, he could of not known that it was him. *When Vito and Joe inspect the meeting room after the bomb exploded, they surprisingly found Clemente alive and Vito called him a "lucky bastard." This might be a reference to Sergio Morello Jr., as his nickname was lucky bastard due to the fact that he also survived many assassination attempts in the first game. *The way Clemente was nearly assassinated was the same way Adolf Hitler was nearly assassinated during his meeting at the Wolf's Lair. *He owns a Slaughterhouse run by one of his caporegimes, Luca Gurino. *He bears a slight resemblance to Don Morello. *A younger Clemente is seen when Vito gets off the boat to America, after arriving from Sicily as a young boy in The Old Country. *He had connections to Silvio Tomasino, Henry Tomasino's late father. Gallery File:Anastasia.jpg|Albert Anastasia File:Albertazoclemente.png File:Farnkie_files_alberto.jpg|Alberto in the Frankie Potts files File:Clementes.jpg|Clemente with his men Clemente, Alberto Category:Mafia II Category:Clemente crime family Category:Don